Tired Of Waiting
by Over Worked Witch
Summary: Aubrey has tried to let Beca and Chloe work out their mutual attraction on their own, but there comes a point where the tension is simply ridiculous and the captain has to do something for the good of the Bellas. Bechloe one-shot.


Chloe found herself starting the day off in an unusual way. She was running late for Bellas practice and it was because of Aubrey. Originally they had five minutes until rehearsal officially started when her roommate announced she had forgotten some notes at their apartment. She had never known Aubrey to make a note of something she couldn't recall mentally, but her best friend insisted all the same that she go back and retrieve the red folder sitting on the right side of the kitchen island.

Moreover, Chloe didn't even understand why Aubrey needed the notes as they were about practices from months earlier. Things had gotten better since then, especially over the last week. The freshmen had almost mastered the routines now and Beca even started showing up early. In fact, Beca had only been late to practice once and Aubrey didn't make anything of it when the small girl ran into the auditorium 45 seconds after they were supposed to start yesterday.

The abnormal behavior by both women seemed to be at its end though as she entered the auditorium and spotted Beca sitting with her arms crossed and Aubrey pretending to ignore the death glare as she looked over her clipboard. Before she could fix the rift though Aubrey picked up seemingly where the argument had left off.

"Beca, is there something you wish to share?" Aubrey often thought of the freshmen Bellas as children in a class and Beca was certainly the most troublesome student.

"I really don't." She really didn't. The list of things on her list to share about her life stopped right after her name.

"Well, it sounded like it involved a Treblemaker piercing the oath of sisterhood with a poisoned spear." Aubrey ignored the raised eyebrow on Stacie's face and comment from Amy comment about not all Treblemakers having herpes. Beca had been disrupting practices by distracting the Bellas with her stupid mysterious alt girl persona and Aubrey was not going to lose at regionals because of it.

"We had a deal Posen. You can't make me do this." Okay so maybe making a verbal contract with Aubrey Posen about showing up on time wouldn't stand up in court, but Beca never believed that Aubrey would go back on her word.

"We did and I'm holding you to it." Chloe was already giving her the 'be nice to Beca look' and Aubrey offered one of 'you need to see a physicist' in return. She had almost as many silent arguments with her best friend as she had verbal ones with the bothersome freshmen. Leave it to Chloe to have a toner for the first, and thankfully only, alternative girl that stumbled up to their booth. Aubrey didn't need her best friend getting arrested for stalking any other naked women why they were in the shower.

"You said if I get here on time for a week, I didn't have to answer any questions. Well I've gotten here early every day for a week so fuck you and fuck off." Beca waited for the fire and brimstone. For the great beast to awaken. The previous five minutes of her life had felt like hours and if Aubrey was going to kill her at least this way it would be quick, though not likely painless. Except Aubrey didn't actually bite her head off, in fact she almost looked happy.

Chloe sat down among the other Bellas and realized why Aubrey had wanted her absent for the first ten minutes of practice. "What's going on?"

"Beca's totally bumping it with a Treble!" Fat Amy couldn't believe it, but she knew the look the root rat was giving their little DJ as the Bellas walked to practice together and he just decided to tag along. The girl clearly had things to do and yet he didn't take the hint until the door closed on his face. Men are like that though. Give them a piece and they keep coming back for the whole cake.

"Beca is doing what to who?" Chloe suddenly felt her stomach drop. Beca hadn't mentioned getting involved with anyone, let alone a Treble, but if her friend thought Beca had hooked up with a Treblemaker Aubrey wouldn't hesitate to use whatever tactic necessary to get a confession.

Stacie had been listening to Lilly explain a book, at least that's what she thought the girl was saying, but Aubrey's conversation with Beca had quickly gotten her attention. "How long do you think Beca's playing tic-tac-toe with this Treble?" Stacie tried to keep their conversation from certain ears, trying not to make it any worse for the DJ, but she couldn't believe she had missed it. Beca was always running off claiming she needed somewhere quiet to study, or arrange CDs, or she was meeting someone for coffee like three times a day and no one spends that much time with a friend.

"Really Stacie? Tic-Tac-Toe?" There was a childhood game Chloe wouldn't be able to think of in the same way.

"Yeah, Beca's definitely been getting some Xs and Os lately, but only in the last three weeks." Amy watched the intense standoff occurring on stage and liked having a spot a safe distance away from it. Whatever was going to happen next was likely to create more of a mess than when a crocodile and shark fighting over a buffalo.

Stacie watched as the blonde captain sat down directly across from Beca and immediately recalled that Aubrey mentioned a wolf being involved in the consequences for getting it on with a Terble, but when it came to Beca she doubted Aubrey would wait when she could do it right then. "Red you might want to do something before Aubrey actually rips her vocal cords out."

"Well, if you got here early every day I'm sure my co-captain will be able to confirm that." She knew Chloe would want a conversation about her setting up 'poor, innocent, Beca', but Aubrey was tired of the distraction and needed the issue settled before nationals.

"Chloe?" Beca hadn't noticed that the previously absent redhead had walked in, let alone sat down, which wasn't like her, and quickly shot the sharpest of glares she could muster from her arsenal of deadly looks at Aubrey. Whether it was for using the bubbly Chloe as a pawn in her evil scheme, or making her miss valuable staring at Chloe time, Beca wasn't sure.

"Aubrey, a word." Chloe had no doubts her longtime friend had planned the event and folded her arms across her chest, which mimicked Beca's posture.

"In a moment. As Co-Captain you keep the minutes for our meetings; did Ms. Mitchell arrive early yesterday?" Aubrey unconsciously tapped her foot impatiently as she waited several seconds for Chloe to stop being over dramatic and give the truthful answer.

"No. You had started the meeting just before she walked in." Chloe understood why some people clashed with Aubrey. Her best friend of nearly fourteen years came off more like an iceberg than the girl who stress vomited for a week over trying to make a phone call to her father telling him she had joined an a cappella group. It was the latter she tried to remember when one of Beca's earliest suggestions about strangling the captain with her own scarf came to mind. Looking to the small girl Chloe saw a look of shock and a slight blush on her cheeks, which was strange, well at least given the exact circumstances.

"Thank you Chloe. Now, it's been established that you broke our deal Beca so it's an extra hour of cardio today or you can start talking Mitchell." Aubrey knew the girl's schedule and that the hour would make her late for her internship at that stupid radio station. Why not important to the Bellas, it seemed to be the one place that Beca actually tried to show up on time at according to the manager.

"It's my personal life Aubrey, I don't have to answer anything." Beca did not need Aubrey interrogating her over who she might be sleeping with. Aubrey even got a hold of copy of her work schedule after managing to terrify Luke to where he now made her screen all the incoming calls in case Aubrey was on the other end. "Aubrey, please, I'm asking you to let this go. I'm not sleeping with anyone and everything is still intact."

"Really? They sell the equipment and you could have done it yourself if nothing else." Stacie wasn't sure if she should be impressed, or stage an intervention, but either way she had a few tips for the girl.

Beca waited for Aubrey to respond as they both ignored Stacie's sudden outburst, though Beca did feel her face start burning.

"I saw you two." Aubrey would have normally just removed a girl for spending a suspicious amount of time around a Terble, but Chloe liked Beca and Beca certainly seemed receptive to her friend and she needed to be sure before deciding what to do about the alt girl.

"I don't have a toner for Jesse!" Beca could hear her voice echo off the walls and knew her private life staying private wasn't going to happen. She offered an apologetic look to the one person she could hurt with what she was about to say next. "It's Chloe. I have a toner for Chloe. That good enough or did you want to relive my parents' divorce why we are at it?" Beca glared at Aubrey for forcing the decision to reveal her attraction to Chloe, but the blonde didn't react to any of it. The rest of the Bellas though went deathly silent as if she had dropped an actual bomb.

"You're serious?" Stacie was the first of the Bellas to speak. Maybe she read the signals better, or just accepted someone's sexuality as something no one should need to explain, either way the awkward silence that followed Beca's outburst was rather ridiculous.

"No, I just thought it would be funny try out some material. Clearly I'll have to work on the opener as I have toner for Chloe didn't get any laughs." Beca rolled her eyes as she sunk into the chair. This is why she hated movies. They are completely unrealistic and tell people that when they make big announcements they will get hugs from friends and family along with someone bragging about how they knew all along. Instead, everyone just stared at her as if she had grown horns.

"Well, at least now we know why you always need Chloe to help you with the choreography." Attached at the hip would be a nice way to describe the way Chloe and Beca rehearsed together but before Stacie could ask if the redhead would be interested in giving the DJ private lessons, Aubrey interrupted the moment.

"Thank you. Now Beca, per our agreement, you can Friday off to cover at the radio station but I expect you back here Saturday. Don't even ask about leaving today or skipping Saturday." Aubrey was happy, but Beca didn't need to know that. Chloe had been into the alt girl the second she spotted her and she didn't think her friend would be able to handle being rejected by the short freshmen with ear monstrosities. Aubrey didn't wait for a reply, or for Chloe to remind her they were overdue for a chat, as she left earshot of the other Bellas with a annoyed ginger on her heels.

"What the hell was all that about Bree?" Not only had Aubrey publicly humiliated the girl she had a major crush on, she made Chloe help. "Beca is a great singer and we are going to need her to win at nationals and she didn't deserve any of that."

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the comment. "In case you didn't notice the girl you've been groping since our first practice just admitted to a room full of people she likes you. Weren't you tired of waiting for her to notice that you never keep your hands to yourself? Now, you two just need to get your shit together and stop disrupting practice." Aubrey, when not studying, or keeping the Bellas from becoming the group that made the High Notes look like champions, also made time for running several charities based on campus. Getting Chloe and Beca together had just been another project for the less fortunate she made sure would succeed.

"You still could have been nicer Bree." Most people saw Beca as someone with tattoos and piercings that spoke only in sarcasm, but Chloe never underestimated Beca as being that simple. It was only a matter of getting the shorty to open herself up to people. Fortunately, she was pretty good at persuading Beca into cooperating at rehearsals and having cuddle time instead of burning Aubrey in effigy when Beca needed to relax after practices.

"You had to pick the pain in the ass didn't you? You sure it isn't Stacie?" As Chloe glared at her, as much as the redhead could anyways, Aubrey felt her shoulders slump. She needed Beca to wake the fuck up and realize what she could have with Chloe seeing as her best friend had gotten in too deep with the stupid girl to go for it without a neon sign flashing 'irksome Alt girl is totally gay for ginger stalker'. She hadn't intended to take matters so far, but honestly for someone so short it was remarkably difficult to hang something over Beca's head that she wanted bad enough to crack.

"Just remember, you missed out." When Chloe decided, without question, she was leaning towards girls in their junior year of high school, though the occasional pretty boy still turned her head, she had informed Aubrey of her intent to get a kiss from one before the end of that day. The blonde that she had known since they were nine years old quickly told her to go find someone else because she wasn't going to break her best friend's heart by friend-zoning her after an awesome kiss.

"Yes, it's out of pure jealously that I'm setting you up with the girl that's had Titanium set on loop on your ipod for months." If Aubrey didn't hear the song from Chloe's headphones, or stereo, it was only because the redhead either wasn't around or Chloe was signing it herself. She understood that her friend was suddenly worked up, but it wasn't until the Bella's third practice she figured out who had caused her friend to settle for her lady jam and showering alone. Honestly though, Beca's reaction to Chloe humming some David Guetta lyrics at one of their practices was just ridiculous. Who really becomes that distracted by a few bars of a song that their mouth just hangs open?

"I think we best get back before they decide to follow your example and interrogate Beca some more." Chloe pulled Aubrey into a long hug before walking off to take a seat next to the DJ who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Are we just supposed to ignore Beca wants to give it to the ginger?" Amy, along with the rest of the Bellas, simply stared at the captain that seemed to have completely missed that the little DJ wanted to do the snapping turtle with the fiery ginger.

"Chloe isn't a Treble and we have a national championship to win. Now, if there are no other interruptions I would like to get things started with choreography."

"Come on Aubrey. You're not the least bit curious if your best friend is curious enough to schedule a one on one session with Beca?" Stacie was admittedly curious to the answer, but Aubrey's lack of interest had her more focused on the blonde.

"Given the answer doesn't change the day of regionals, or that we need to rehearse, no." With her mission to expose Beca's mysterious facade complete, Aubrey immediately shifted her efforts back to getting the Bellas ready for their performance. Besides, she knew the answer and figured she could keep the rest of the Bellas distracted for a moment by going over the schedule for the rest of the day.

"So, where are you taking me on our date tonight?" Chloe had to admit that when Beca's face slowly changed from the blank stare to that sexy smirk of hers, she really had gotten tired of waiting.


End file.
